The Noble King/Transcript
Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Season 1, Episode 3 "The Noble King" episode begins with Kai-Lan and Hoho willingly looking at a photo of the Monkey King saving a cat from a tree. Kai-Lan: Check out this deadline, "The Monkey King willingly rescues cat from a falling branch." Hoho: That is the most awesome thing he has ever done. It's like he came out of nowhere. Kai-Lan: Only he's not a stranger, he's... Kai-Lan and Hoho: The Monkey King! Hoho: The Monkey King can do all sorts of things. Kai-Lan: Yeah, like fly, do silly things and jumping really high. Hoho: The Monkey King can save anybody. starts running to a tree and starts jumping high until he hops on to a branch. Kai-Lan: Hoho, you're a super jumper. Hoho: Xie xie, Kai-Lan. You know, I feel like I should be just like the Monkey King. Kai-Lan: laughs I'm sure you will, Hoho. I'm sure you will. Rintoo: Hey, guys. What's happening? Kai-Lan: We were just looking at this photo of the Monkey King saving a cat from a tree. You know, the cat was just about to fall when he came along. Rintoo: Wow, the Monkey King is awesome. I sure hope I can be like him someday. Hoho: I was just saying that too. Voice: Well, you can be him right now. Hoho: Who said that? Rintoo: I'm not sure. Do you, Kai-Lan? Kai-Lan: Nope. gust of wind suddenly comes toward the three kids. Turns out the mysterious voice was actually the Monkey King himself. Kai-Lan: Wow. It's...it's... All: The Monkey King! Monkey King: Hey guys. How's it going? Hoho: We're doing good. How are things with you? Monkey King: Everything's going good. I just heard that you guys want to be just like me. So I came down here and decided why not make you into me right me right me. Rintoo: You'd do that? Monkey King: What do you say? All: Yes! Monkey King: Fantastic. Then follow me. and her friends follow the Monkey King to his house up in the sky, where he teaches them how to be just like him. Monkey King: All right. The first thing you do to be just like me is to jump really high. Kai-Lan: We can do that. It's as easy as one, two, three. gang starts jumping up and down. Monkey King: Wow, you can jump really high. Hoho: Well, that's the most easy thing to do in the world. Monkey King: laughs I knew you guys get that. Okay, moving on. scene cuts to the front yard. Monkey King: Okay guys, step two of being the Monkey King is you have to be strong. Rintoo: Wow. I hope I'm strong enough. Hoho: Me too. Monkey King: Okay, let's see how strong you guys are. gang holds up their arms and see how strong they are. Rintoo: I look strong enough. Hoho: Me too. Kai-Lan: So do I. Monkey King: You all look pretty strong. Let's see you test your strength by lifting that medium-sized boulder. Kai-Lan: Wow, that looks a little bit big. Rintoo: Come on, guys. Let's see if we can lift this thing together. three start lifting the boulder with all their might. They quickly manage to get it without struggling. Monkey King: Wow, that is some good lifting. You have completed step two. Moving on to step three. scene is now by a tree, where a lonely squirrel is sitting there. Monkey King: Step three is to be as silly as ever. Making silly faces and making others laugh are good examples. Take this squirrel. He looks sad and we have to make him laugh. I'm gonna make some faces and see if he can laugh. Monkey King starts making as many funny faces as he can. This makes the squirrel wants to do some and then commences to laugh. Monkey King: See, he's laughing. Now you guys try. Here's his brother. Hoho, you go first. Hoho: Okay. Hey, Mr. Squirrel, look at me. starts making faces and does silly dances, making the other squirrel join in and makes him laugh. Hoho: laughs I did it. Rintoo: Hey, that looks like fun. Come on, Kai-Lan, let's join Hoho and make some silly faces. and Kai-Lan join in as Hoho continues making funny faces and doing silly dances. The Monkey King makes some music for them to dance to. Monkey King: Wow, you guys are super silly. Kai-Lan: We learned from the best. Monkey King: And now, you guys are just like me now. three start cheering. Hoho: Hooray, we're just like the Monkey King. Rintoo: I know, right? Kai-Lan: I can't wait to tell all our friends that we're like the Monkey King. Monkey King: You guys have just what it takes to be just like me. I can't believe I'm doing this but, you guys are the best friends I have ever had. Rintoo: Well, you the best friend we've ever had. four of them gather together for a hug. Monkey King: What do you guys say for a snack. I'm pretty sure all that training has made you hungry. Rintoo: Oh, it has. Monkey King: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! gang heads to the kitchen for a snack, laughing. End of episode Copyright © 2012 Sony Pictures Television, Inc. and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Transcripts Category:Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures/Season One Transcripts